January 1, 2013
Scene 1: Location: Ayan’s residence Razia asks shirin if she any problems if they announce ayan and humaira’s engagement at nikhat’s engagement ceremony tomorrow. shirirn says that she doesnt have a problem. Humaira, hearing from a distance, is overjoyed to hear this and passes by nikhta and nuzrat who ask hr the reason for the blush on her face and her extreme happiness. She says that she’s just happy for nikhat and leaves while nikhat and nuzrat are surprised. Scene 2: Location: Asad’s residence Zoya wondering where asad went, as his phone too is not reachable. She calls up at his office and finds from one of his employees that he hasnt come to the office that day. zoya concludes that he lied since he must have had some important secret service mission. Scene 3: Location: In asad’s car Asad stops the car at the corner of the street leading to ayan’s house. He asks ayan how is he now. Ayan replies says that he feels terrible that the next day is nikhat’s engagement and his elder brother is dropping him at the corner of the street. asad tells him not to bother about that. ayan says that he efelt really good when he asad shouted that he was ayan’s elder brother and that he too feels like doing the same. However, they realize that it must be pretty strange that feroz has taken a personal interest into their relationship and is after them. Ayan tells asad that feroz caught hold of him when he came back from haseena’s house which means that he knew where ayan was that morning. He asks ayan not to worry and sends him off. Once he’s gone, Asad decides to get to the bottom of this and find out. Scene 4: Location: Ayan’s residence While all the girls have face packs and cucumber slices on their eyes for face cleaning and relaxation, nuzrat first tries to tease nikhat about sending her photot to imran in this from. When she is snubbed, she again tries to tease but this time, she directs it to humaira who cant stop smiling. tehy both get up and ask humaira. She gets their hopes up by asking if they can keep her secret, when they reply yes, she teases them saying that she can too and refuse to tell them. Nikhat in retaliation, throws water drops on her face and they all engage in a jovial pillow fight. Scene 5: Location: Asad’s residence Zoya overhears asad tlking to somebody on the phone, asking him to find out about Inspector. Feroz Ansari as he had beaten up a police officer after all, and that he needs to know everything about him. She think to herself that he must necessarily be a spy. while she’s thinking, asad stands behind her and asks the reason for her eavesdropping. zoya feigns pain in her wrist and goes from there. Scene 6: Location: Ayan’s residence Imran with his cousins is assembled at nikhat’s house for some funa nf enjoyment with nikhat and her cousins. Nuzrat deliberately gives imran a chit citing a certain task to be done while everyone else gets a blank chit. He says that he wouldnt do it, since he has been implicated alone. Everybody, seeing his reluctance to perform, teasingly tell nikhat to ask imran to perform since he wouldnt say no to her. she finally says yes and he breaks into a romantic song for her, all the while stealing shy romantic eyelocks with her. Ayan at the door, seeing this, thinks that its better that he sneaks in from the back door. Humaira however sees him going away. In his room, ayan is applying medicines on his wounds when humaira walks in and is shocked to see his condition. She immediately rushes to get the doctor, but ayan stops her by saying that nobody in the house and especially shirin should know about this as that would disrupt the festive environmnt and he makes her promise for that. she complies and then leaves after asking ayan to come out soon. Scene 7: Location: Asad’s residence Zoya starts a conversation with dilshad and nazma that everything happens for a reason and that there has to be a reason for asad’s strange, silent, introvert and secretive style of living. They say that he has always been like this since childhood. when zoya probes further, dilshad goes into describing him physically. Zoya seeing that she’s deviating from the topic, asks her to talk about his personality rather than features. Nazma tells her that he was fond of being superheroes and goes on to tell her about how they used to play in the ground together. Dilshad then goes on to say that he soon grew out of this game and then wanted to be a spy and was always playing such spying games in the house. While she’s describing, zoya’s creative mind immediately goes on to picture asad as a spy and she thinks to herself that his family might not know, but definitely he has still kept on to his childhood games. Zoya, again in another incident, catches asad talking to anothr fellow about a cement delivery on a particular site and emphasising the importance of the delivery being tonight only. She thinks that tonight must be really important for asad and she would find out why. asad turns around to find zoya again. sensing herself in danger, she again flees from there while asad is baffled at her behaviour. Scene 8: Location: Ayan’s residence Ayan finds a gun in his clothes while he tries to keep them somwhere safe and remembers that asad while hitting feroz had accidentally dropped the gun on the clothes. He hides it immediately underneath his clothes, when nuzrat walks in. she asks ayan to come outside since imran is asking for him. He leaves with nuzrat while worried for the gun. outside, he is in evident pain. While humaira is concerned for him, he makes up an excuse that he’s in pain that soon his sister would leave them. Then he diverts the topic by asking them to step up the fun and start dancing and enjoy the night. while they are dancing, ayan faints and falls on the ground. Everybody is concerned for him. The screen freezes on ayan’s face. ''Precap: Asad points a gun at zoya and zoya is scared to death seeing him in this form. ''